Empire at War
Empire at War (kurz: EaW) ist ein von LucasArts und Petroglyph entwickeltes Echtzeitstrategiespiel. Das Spiel ist im Februar 2006 auf dem deutschen Markt herausgebracht worden. Im Oktober kam dann das Add-On Empire at War – Forces of Corruption dazu. Man kann sich entweder auf die Seite der Rebellen als Anführer derer schlagen, um das Imperium zu vernichten oder als imperialer Oberbefehlshaber die Rebellion auslöschen. Man kann Schlachten im Weltraum schlagen und/oder eine Bodenschlacht machen. Das Spiel Galaxiseroberung thumb|left|Die Galaxisansicht in der Galaktischen Eroberung Neben bereits aus den Filmen bekannten Raumschlachten und Planetengefechten, kommt ein galaktischer Eroberungsmodus hinzu, der es dem Spieler ermöglicht in Echtzeit die Industrie der Planeten zu verwalten und auszubauen, Truppen zu rekrutieren, die Helden der Filme einzusetzen und Gefechte vorzubereiten. Jeder Planet in dieser Übersicht bietet Vorteile für den Besitzer. Diese erstrecken sich von Heilen der Soldaten über Produktionsboni zu Preisnachlässen von bestimmten Einheiten. Von den Filmen her bekannte Einheiten wie Sternzerstörer, Calamari-Kreuzer, X-Flügler oder TIE-Jäger werden ergänzt durch Exklusiv-Einheiten, deren Verfügbarkeit von der Herrschaft über bestimmte Planeten abhängt. Einige Planeten bieten zudem Vorteile beim Bau von Einheiten oder Gebäuden und verschaffen Raumschiffen einen Bewegungsbonus. Der Bodenkampf thumb|left|Ein Bodengefecht. Der Angreifer eines Planeten steht generell im Nachteil, da der Verteidiger seine Einheiten aufrüsten kann und Verteidigungsstationen errichten kann.Jede Partei besitzt so gennante Komandoposten,die von beiden Parteien eingenommen werden können. Die Raumschlacht Im Raum bei einer Galaktischen Eroberung gibt es einen Angreifer und einen Verteidiger. Der Verteidiger startet bei vorhanderer Raumstation und im Orbit stationierten Truppen aus einer Defensivstellung aus. Der Angreifer startet am anderen Ende der Karte mit einer Angriffsflotte. Sobald einer der Kontrahenten vollständig die gegnerischen Streitkräfte vernichtet hat, gilt der Raumkampf als gewonnen. Nur wenn der Spieler den Orbit erobert hat, kann er eine Bodenschlacht bzw. eine Invasion starten. Eine Ausnahme bilden Rebellenflotten, die nur aus Bodentruppen bestehen und klein genug sind, sodass sie sich an den Raumtruppen des Planeteninhabers vorbeischleichen und direkt einen Bodenkampf starten oder eine ihrer Spezialfähigkeiten starten - Suchdroiden, die den Planeten ausspionieren, zum Beispiel. Jedoch können auch manche Helden beider Parteinen, wie zum Beispiel Han Solo und Chewbacca oder Boba Fett unbemerket auf dem Planeten landen. Gefecht Im Gefecht kann man entweder einen Raumkampf oder einen Bodenkampf spielen. Beim Raumkampf startet jeder Spieler mit einer Raumstation und je nach Version zwei oder drei Startstaffeln X-Flügler oder TIE-Jäger. Durch die Einnahme von Minen werden Credits gefördert, die für neue Einheiten gebraucht werden. Außerdem gibt es beim Raumkampf noch aufrüstbare Kampf-Satelliten und Handelsstationen. Man muss je nach Einstellung entweder die gegnerische Raumstation zerstören oder die gesamten Truppen des Gegners vernichten. Beim Bodenkampf sieht es ähnlich aus. Die Kontrahenten starten mit einer Basis und 2 Starttrupps von Soldaten. Wie im Raumkampf müssen Minen für Credits erobert werden. Man muss je nach Einstellung alle Truppen, das gegnerische Befehlzentrum oder die gegnerische Basis vernichten. Mehrspieler Im Multiplayer-Modus von Empire at War kann man mit maximal 8 Spielern generell alle oben genannten Spielmodi spielen, allerdings sind diese dann etwas verändert. Beim Raum- und Bodenkampf werden die durch die Mine geförderten Credits mit den ggf. vorhandenen Mitspielern geteilt. Im Kampagnen-Modus ist der Geschwindigkeitsregler deaktiviert. Helden In Empire at War gibt es spielbare Helden auf Seiten des Imperiums und der Anllianz. Helden des Imperiums *Der Imperator Palpatine **Klassifizierung: Sith-Lord **Fähigkeit: Machtblitz, Machtverderben **Sonstiges: Senkt alle Produktionskosten an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Mara Jade **Klassifizierung: Rechte Hand des Imperators **Fähigkeit: Thermaldetonator, Machtverderben **Sonstiges: Nur im Modus Gefecht spielbar *General Maximilian Veers **Klassifizierung: Field Commander **Fähigkeit: Maximales Feuer, Sturmtruppen von seinem AT-AT absetzen. **Sonstiges: Senkt alle Produktionskosten von AT-ST, AT-AT und AT-AA an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin **Klassifizierung: Flottenkommandeur **Fähigkeit: Alle Raumschiffe sind um 25% effektiver an seinem aktuellen Standort, er ist unfähig sich mit Truppen zurückzuziehen. **Sonstiges: Alle Forschungskosten sinken an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. * Ankläger - Captain Piett **Klassifizierung: Flottenkomandeur **Fähigkeit: Protonenstrahl-Emitter, Fangstrahl-Emitter * Boba Fett **Klassifizierung: Kopfgeldjäger **Fähigkeit im Raum: Seismische Bombe **Fähigkeit am Boden: Jetpack, Flammenwerfer **Sonstiges: Kann schwächere Helden unbemerkt ausschalten. * Darth Vader **Klassifizierung: Sith-Lord **Fähigkeiten im Raum: Flügelmänner rufen **Fähigkeit am Boden: Schlag der Macht, Machtstoß Helden der Allianz * Mon Mothma **Klassifizierung: Starke Heldin **Fähigkeit: Hebt die Truppenmoral enorm, wenn sie im Gefecht erscheint. **Sonderfähigkeit: Senkt alle Produktionskosten an ihrem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Obi-Wan Kenobi **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit: Truppen Heilen, Truppen beschützen *Kyle Katarn **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit: Thermaldetonator, Schnelles Laufen **Sonstiges: Nur im Modus Gefecht spielbar *Rot-Staffel **Klassifizierung: Elitekämpfer **Fähigkeiten: Glückstreffer, Flügel einklappen **Sonstiges: Kann den Todesstern (Nur im Modus: Galaktische Eroberung) bei gewonnener Raumschlacht zerstören *''Sundered Heart'' **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fahigkeit: Gegner schwächen, Antriebsschub *Han Solo und Chewbacca **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit im Raum: Unbesiegbarkeit **Fähigkeit am Boden: Han: EMP-Schlag, sprinten Chewbacca: feindliches Fahrzeug übernehmen, sprinten **Sonstiges: Schmuggeln *C-3PO und R2-D2 **Klassifizierung: Droiden **Fahigkeit: Turmkontrolle, Fahrzeug reparieren **Sonstiges: Technologie stehlen *''Heimat Eins'' - Admiral Ackbar **Klassifizierung: Flottenkomandeur **Fähigkeit: Alle Energie auf die Schilde, Feuer konzentrieren Die Zeit vor Star Wars Episode IV Star Wars: Empire at War erzählt die Geschichte zwischen Episode III und Episode IV, deren Ausgang der Spieler mit seinen Entscheidungen beeinflussen kann. Einige Jahre vor „Star Wars Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung“ angesiedelt, lässt Dich das Echtzeitstrategiespiel die Entstehung der Rebellen-Allianz, die wachsende Macht des Imperiums und den aufkeimenden Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg hautnah miterleben. Die aufeinander aufbauenden Missionen der Kampagne lassen jede einzelne Entscheidung zu einer schicksalhaften werden – denn alle Deine Handlungen bestimmen den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Systemanforderungen Computer: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatibler Computer Betriebssysteme: Windows 2000/XP/Windows Vista Prozessor: Intel Pentium III oder AMD Athlon 1,2 GHz oder schneller Arbeitsspeicher: mindestens 256 MB RAM Grafikkarte: 32 MB 3D-Grafikkarte mit Hardware Transform and Lightning-Unterstützung Soundkarte: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte DVD-ROM: 4x oder schnelleres DVD-ROM-Laufwerk Eingabegerät: Tastatur und Maus Installation: 2,5GB freier Festplattenspeicher erforderlich. Zusätzlich 500MB nach Installation Produktbeschreibung des Herstellers Bei Star Wars: Empire at War, dem neuen Titel von LucasArts, liegt es in Deiner Hand das Universum zu befreien oder zu unterwerfen. In dem Strategiespiel kannst Du entweder die Rebellen im Aufstand gegen das Imperium anführen oder zusammen mit Darth Vader die Galaxis beherrschen. Vom einfachen Fußsoldaten bis hin zum riesigen Sternenzerstörer und dem berüchtigten Todesstern hört dabei alles auf Dein Kommando. Mit vereinten Kräften und starker Taktik kämpfst Du um die Vorherrschaft in der Galaxie. Entwickelt wurde das Spiel von dem Studio Petroglyph, dessen Gründer bereits an Command & Conquer mitgearbeitet haben. Star Wars: Empire at War schlägt ein völlig neues Kapitel im Genre der Echtzeitstrategiespiele auf, da das Ressourcenmanagement stark vereinfacht wurde und Du Dich auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren kannst - Deinen Schlachtplan! Das erste Mal in der Geschichte dieses Genres werden außerdem taktische Weltraumschlachten mit gigantischen Flotten, Bodenkämpfe mit riesigen Truppenverbänden und Basisverteidigung in einem Spiel vereint. Nur wer die Luftherrschaft im All hat, kann auch einen Planeten beherrschen. Somit wird eine völlig neue taktische Ebene ins Leben gerufen. Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele en:Star Wars: Empire at War es:Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra it:Star Wars: l'Impero in guerra fi:Star Wars: Empire at War